Notre vie de fugitifs
by Lierachan
Summary: Yuu et ses amis sont parvenus à fuir Nagoya et à trouver refuge dans une petite cabane sur la plage. Comment vivent-ils, loin de la civilisation et recherchés par l'armée?
1. Fuyons

Premier chapitre d'une histoire qui se passe durant les 4 mois de time-skip à la fin de l'anime.

* * *

L'escouade de Shinoa, accompagnée maintenant de Mika et Narumi, continua sa course effrénée pendant encore un moment. Ils allaient survivre, et revenir plus forts afin de récupérer la petite soeur de Kimizuki. Hors de question de laisser une enfant innocente servir d'arme à l'armée du démon.

Shinoa se tourna vers le vampire blond, sans pour autant arrêter de courir.

«Ils nous suivent encore?» elle demanda à Mika.

«Non, je crois qu'on les a semés.» déclara celui-ci, ne sentant en effet plus la présence des soldats de l'armée du démon.

La jeune fille aux cheveux violets hocha la tête et s'adressa aux autres: «L'armée a cessé de nous suivre.»

Mais même s'il avaient échappé à leur poursuivants, ils n'étaient pas encore à l'abri. Ils continuèrent leur route pendant encore un moment avant d'arriver à une ville en ruines et décidèrent de passer la nuit dans un ancien centre-commercial. Arrêtant dans un magasin de meubles, Narumi installa Yuu, toujours inconscient, sur l'un des canapés. Kimizuki, qui n'avait pas encore récupérer de la blessure infligée par Guren, pris place dans l'un des fauteuils.

«Venez,» ordonna Narumi, prenant charge de la situation. «On va chercher à manger. J'ai vu une épicerie et une pharmacie par-ici.» Et donc, accompagné de Yoichi et des filles (Mika restant auprès de Yuu), ils partirent en quête de nourriture et d'autres choses utiles.

Assis aux pieds de Yuu, Mika passa une main dans la chevelure couleur corbeau. «Yuu-chan, réveilles-toi...» il murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour Yuu. Il avait passé quatre ans à le chercher, avait fini par le retrouver, et le voilà inconscient.

Les autres revinrent environ un quart d'heure plus tard, portant chacun un sac qu'ils déposèrent sur la table. Puis Yoichi s'affaira à bander la blessure de Kimizuki.

«Ça va aller, Kimizuki-kun?»

«Oui, merci Yoichi.» Mais si physiquement, il allait s'en sortir, Kimizuki s'inquiétait terriblement pour sa petite sœur.

Un léger grognement alerta Mika, et il se tourna vers Yuu. Celui-ci bougea légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. «Yuu-chan!» Le cri de Mika fit savoir aux autres que Yuu était réveillé. «Yuu-san, tu vas bien?» demande Shinoa.

Alors que Yuu reprenait ses esprits, il remarqua la présence des autres: Shinoa et Mitsuba sur l'un des canapés, Yoichi se tenant aux côtés de Kimizuki qui était assis sur un fauteuil, et Narumi, avec un air ennuyé, sur un autre. Puis, Mika était là, juste à côté de lui. Tout le monde était vivant. Il sourit, soulagé.

«Ravi de voir que t'es réveillé Gamin,» déclara Narumi.

«Où… Où sommes-nous?» demanda Yuu en regardant tout le monde à tour de rôle.

«À environ une vingtaine de kilomètres à l'extérieur de Nagoya,» lui répondit Shinoa. «Dans un ancien centre-commercial.»

Yuu cligna des yeux trois fois, assimilant les informations. Et réalisa l'absence de son gardien. «Et… Guren?» Cette question les fit tous réagir. Mika serra les dents, tentant de contenir sa rage. Comment Yuu pouvait-il vouloir encore protéger ce type après sa trahison?

Shinoa fut celle qui sut se montrer diplomate. Calmement, elle expliqua à Yuu. «Le lieutenant-colonel est possédé par son démon, Yuu-san, c'est...» Yuu l'interrompit: «Raison de plus pour aller le sauver. Il n'est pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé.»

Énervé, Mika se mit à hurler: «Tu le défend encore après ce qu'il t'as fait? Comment tu peux être sur qu'il ne va pas encore te faire du mal?» Mika ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Yuu arrivait encore à faire confiance à ce Guren.

«C'est exactement ça le problème,» déclara la jeune fille aux cheveux violets. «Le lieutenant-colonel est possédé par son démon, et l'armée est à notre recherche. Impossible de savoir à qui faire confiance.» Shinoa avait prononcé ces mots afin de calmer la situation. Et empêcher Yuu de partir à la poursuite de Guren. Yuu croisa les bras et marmonna: «Bon, très bien. Mais on va le ramener.»

«Bien sûr,» déclara Shinoa. «Mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux rester prudent.» Prenant un air enthousiaste, elle ajouta, un grand sourire aux lèvres: «Bon, et si on mangeait? Ça été une longue journée après tout.» Les autres hochèrent la tête, approuvant cette décision.

Il eut un silence total pendant quelques minutes tandis que Yuu et les autres mangeaient. Mika, qui n'avait pas besoin de manger ni boire comme les humains (il avait besoin de rien d'autre que du sang), restait assis en silence, la tête baissée.

Puis Shinoa prit la parole à nouveau: «Oh, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas présentés!» dit-elle en s'adressant au vampire blond. Ce dernier lui adressa un faible regard. «Je m'appelle Shinoa Hiiragi. Je suis l'amie de Yuu-san et j'espère que nous pourrons aussi être amis.» Elle lui tendit la main, et après hésitation, il la prit.

Voyant que le vampire semblait encore tendu en leur présence, Yoichi parla à son tour: «Moi c'est Yoichi. Yoichi Saotome. Ravi de t'avoir parmi nous, Mika-kun! Yuu-kun nous a beaucoup parlé de toi!» Mika rougit à ces mots. Yuu avait parlé de lui? «Yuu-chan a parlé de moi?» Yoichi hocha la tête. «Oui. Et si Yuu-kun te considère comme sa famille, alors tu fais parti de la nôtre.»

Le garçon souriait et Mika ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Avec un air indifférent, Kimizuki se présenta à son tour. «Moi c'est Shiho Kimizuki. Tu peux m'appeler Kimizuki. Ou Shiho. Comme tu veux.» Mika se contenta de hocher la tête, montrant qu'il avait écouté et compris. Il allait faire de son mieux pour apprendre à connaître les amis de Yuu. Peut-être que humains n'étaient pas mauvais et que Yuu avait raison de faire confiance à ceux-ci.

Mitsuba, les mains sur les épaules, déclara: «Mitsuba Sangu, je fais aussi parti de l'équipe de Yuu. Et je peux dire que c'est un idiot irréfléchi.» Tandis que Yuu fit la moue et déclara: «Pas du tout.» Mika laissa échapper un petit rire. «Ça c'est sûr.» Yuu continua de bouder.

Narumi, qui sembla avoir commencé à décrisper, repris la parole. «Makoto Narumi, j'ai perdu mon escouade a cause des vampires.» Mika compatissait à sa situation. Puis, regardant Mika, le brun ajouta: «Mais, il semblerait que tu sois différent.» Même Narumi était prêt à essayer de faire confiance à Mika.

Puis, Mika se décida enfin à parler:

«Mikaela Hyakuya, j'étais à l'orphelinat Hyakuya avec Yuu-chan. Jusqu'à ce qu'on nous emmène à Sanguinem.»

«Puis, lorsqu'on a tenté de fuir, il y a quatre ans, un vampire a tué notre famille,» ajouta Yuu. «J'ai cru que Mika était mort jusqu'à ce qu'on se rencontre à Shinjuku.» Cette partie de l'histoire, ils la savaient déjà. Mais une question restait, une que Mika craignait plus que tout.

«Mais, vous avez le même âge, non? Et Mika-san a été changé en vampire il y a quatre ans. Comment c'est possible que tu ais continuer à vieillir? Et tes yeux étaient bleus jusqu'à récemment.» Mika se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à répondre à la question de Shinoa. Puis il déclara: «Un vampire nouvellement transformé peut survivre avec le sang de celui ou celle qui l'a transformé. C'est mon cas. C'est pour ça que j'ai continué à vieillir et que mes yeux étaient bleus. Mais ce n'est pas une solution définitive et le sang humain finit par être la seule option.»

«Alors ça veut dire que tu as...» Shinoa dit en regardant le blond. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, Yuu leur révéla la vérité. «C'était moi. Je l'ai laissé boire mon sang.» Puis il ajouta: «C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai trouvé Mika, blessé et mourant de faim. Et je refusais de le laisser mourir.» Bien conscients de la dévotion de Yuu envers Mika, le reste de l'escouade de Shinoa ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher tôt, décidant d'explorer le centre-commercial très tôt le lendemain matin avant de continuer leur route.

* * *

Avez-vous des idées de scénarios?

Les reviews sont appréciées.


	2. Un refuge

Yuu et ses amis arrivent à la plage.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, ils furent tous réveillés par le cri de Shinoa: **«Debout les paresseux!»** Des grognements purent être entendus dans différents endroits du magasin. Mitsuba et Narumi sur des canapés dans le même coin que Shinoa, Yoichi et Kimizuki sur des lits superposés, tandis que Yuu et Mika avaient dormi dans un lit double, collés l'un contre l'autre.

Sachant que Shinoa ne les laisserait pas dormir et qu'ils devaient partir pour pouvoir s'éloigner autant que possible de l'armée du démon et des vampires, ils se réveillèrent lentement, toujours à moitié endormis.

Une fois les autres réveillés, et étant sûre d'avoir leur attention, Shinoa prit les devants. **«Après avoir mangé, on va aller refaire des provisions de nourriture.»** Puis, en regardant tout le monde à tour de rôle, elle ajouta: **«Et puisque nous ne sommes plus affiliés à l'armée, nous pouvons mettre de côté nos uniformes. Ils ne servent plus à grand chose de toute façon.»** Personne ne s'opposa à cette décision, surtout vu l'état de leurs uniformes.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous quelques minutes plus tard dans une boutique de vêtements. Yuu, qui avait complètement récupéré, tira Mika par la main vers le rayon homme. Ce dernier se laissa faire, amusé par l'enthousiasme de son ami d'enfance. Le sourire ne quitta pas son visage quand il vit Yuu ramasser un tas de vêtements pour les deux, emmenant Mika aux cabines d'essayage.

Yuu les entraîna dans une cabine et ferma la porte. **«Yuu-chan…?»** Puis Yuu se mit à déboutonner la chemise de l'uniforme de Mika. **«Qu'est-ce que…»** Mika avait le rouge aux joues. **«On change de vêtements, évidemment.»** Il le poussa vers le banc et enleva le reste de l'uniforme blanc du vampire.

Une fois Mika changé, ce fut au tour de Yuu. Mika tourna la tête, évitant de le regarder. Ils avaient beau s'être déjà changé l'un en face de l'autre, ils étaient encore enfants à l'époque. **«C'est parti!»** Puis Yuu prena la main de Mika dans la sienne et ils partirent rejoindre les autres.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Yuu et ses amis étaient réunis dans l'entrée du centre-commercial, vêtus de leurs nouveaux vêtements. Ils avaient chacun un sac sur le dos, avec des provisions et vêtements de rechange. **«C'est parti!»** déclara Shinoa, en regardant les autres. **«On se remet en route et on se trouve un endroit isolé pour vivre.»** Ils étaient des fugitifs désormais, alors ils allaient vivre loin de tout, là où l'armée n'allait pas les trouver.

Leurs décision prise, ils reprirent la route, s'éloignant encore plus de la civilisation.

Ils marchèrent pendant encore toute la journée (s'arrêtant uniquement pour manger ou aller à la toilette), puis, alors que le crépuscule tomba, ils arrivèrent à la mer. Isolés de tout, ils décidèrent d'y vivre. C'était tranquille alors l'armée ne risquait pas de les trouver. Explorant la plage, ils trouvèrent une petite cabane en bois rouge qui semblait en assez bon état, et y entrèrent.

À l'avant, il y avait la cuisine et salle à manger, et le salon. Derrière, il y avait un couloir menant aux chambres et à la salle de bain. Ils explorèrent.

La première pièce à gauche était la salle de bain. La pièce avait beau être petite, elle était plutôt jolie et bien équipée. Il y avait tout le nécessaire : Toilette, baignoire, évier, et une armoire.

En face, c'était la plus grande des chambres, sûrement la chambre des parents, avec un grand lit double. **«Mii-chan et moi on prend celle-là!»** déclara Shinoa avant que les autres n'aient le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. **«Après tout, c'est normal que les demoiselles aient la plus grande chambre.»**

Même si les garçons voulurent protester (surtout Yuu et Kimizuki), les regards que leur lancèrent Shinoa et Mitsuba suffit à les faire taire. **«On a qu'à les laisser avoir ce qu'elles veulent,»** déclara Narumi. **«Je n'ai pas besoin d'une grande chambre de toute façon.»** Pourquoi se disputer pour des histoires aussi ridicules?

Ils quittèrent donc la chambre, ne voulant pas perdre leur temps avec les filles. De toute façon elles n'allaient pas changer d'idée.

Plus loin dans le couloir, il y avait deux chambres l'une en face de l'autre. Les deux chambres faisaient environ la même taille et étaient plutôt assez simples. Celle de gauche avait deux lits superposés, et donc de la place pour 4 personnes. La dernière avait deux lits simples.

Prenant la main de Mika dans la sienne, Yuu emmena Mika dans la chambre double. **«Mika et moi on prend celle-là!»** il déclara sans laisser aux autres le temps de réagir. **«Vous pouvez prendre l'autre.»** Puis il ferma la porte.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les trois autres, toujours dans le couloir, se regardèrent avant de retourner dans la chambre. Après avoir regardé les lits, puis Kimizuki et Yoichi, Narumi parla: **«Je prend celui-ci,»** déclara-t-il en désignant le lit le plus près de la porte. **«Vous pouvez prendre l'autre.»** Yoichi regarda Kimizuki. **«Je peux prendre celui du bas, s'il-te-plaît, Kimizuki-kun?»** Kimizuki hocha les épaules. **«Si tu veux. Peu m'importe.»**

Dans la chambre de Yuu et Mika, ils étaient couchés dans leurs lits. Yuu se tourna vers Mika: **«Alors, tu penses quoi de tout ça? Honnêtement.»** Mika se tourna également et après un moment, déclara: **«Ces humains ne semblent… Pas si mal. Le fait qu'ils ne semblaient pas au courant pour les expériences de l'armée et qu'ils sont prêts**

 **à me faire confiance alors que je suis leur ennemi naturel… C'est plutôt agréable.»** Ils n'avaient pas essayé de le tuer, au moins. **«Lorsque j'étais à Sanguinem, les enfants fuyaient lorsqu'ils me voyaient. Ils avaient tous peur de moi.»**

Yuu se sentit mal en entendant cela. Alors qu'il avait eut Guren et qu'ils s'étaient fait des amis durant les 4 dernières années, Mika avait été seul, craint alors qu'il voulait être accepté, qu'il n'avait pas souhaité devenir un vampire.

 **«On est ensemble maintenant, Mika. Tu as ta place parmi nous.»** Mika ne méritait pas d'être avec les vampires, sa place était auprès de Yuu. Mika sourit. **«Je suppose que je peux leur faire confiance…»** Oui, il allait essayer.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence. **«Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais la chance de vivre à nouveau avec Yuu-chan,»** Mika murmura pour lui-même. Regardant vers le lit de Yuu qui s'était endormi, il sourit. **«Mais même si c'est en étant un vampire dégoûtant, au moins je peux protéger Yuu-chan…»**

Puis, malgré le fait que les vampires n'avait pas besoin de dormir, Mika finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, s'autorisant à baisser sa garde pour la première fois en quatre ans. Car même si cela aura pris du temps et qu'il y ait eu beaucoup d'obstacles sur son chemin, il avait réussit à sauver Yuu de l'armée.


	3. Bois mon sang

Rien à dire sur ce chapitre.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours depuis que Yuu et ses amis eurent fuis les horreurs de Nagoya et commencé à vivre ensemble. Trois jours plutôt calmes, sans problèmes à l'horizon. Ils ignoraient tout de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et n'avaient croisé personne, humain ou vampire.

Et pendant ces trois jours, Mika n'avait pas bu de sang une seule fois. La dernière fois qu'il en avait bu, c'était trois jours plus tôt, dans ce commerce abandonné, lorsqu'il avait bu le sang de Yuu pour la première fois, devenant un véritable vampire qui ne vieillissait plus. Et honnêtement, il n'avait même pas pensé au sang. C'était différent de quand il dépendait du sang de Krul, où sa soif de sang humain était étouffante et la tentation à chaque recoin.

Mais le soir de leur deuxième jour dans leur nouvelle maison, il sentit le besoin se manifester à nouveau. Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon à discuter, Yuu assis à côté de lui. Et quand son besoin de sang a commencé à se manifester, il a réalisé immédiatement ce qui se passait. Car bien qu'il n'ait bu du sang humain que très récemment, il avait été un vampire pendant quatre ans, alors le sentiment était familier maintenant. Cette sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge ne lui était plus étrangère. Mais malgré l'inconfort, et Yuu lui ayant dit de lui demander lorsqu'il avait besoin de sang, Mika hésitait.

À côté de Mika, Yuu remarqua à quel point Mika sembla tendu soudainement. Se tournant vers lui, il remarqua: Mika avait la tête baissée, les mains sur les genoux. Mains qui tremblaient et son teint semblait étrangement pâle. Ce fut lorsqu'il l'entendit déglutir qu'il réalisa exactement ce qui n'allait pas.

Mais si Mika avait besoin de sang, pourquoi il ne disait rien? Sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas embêter Yuu avec ses problèmes. Pas que ça dérangeait Yuu de lui donner du sang, mais Mika était comme ça. Toujours à ignorer ses propres besoins en faveur des autres. Il soupira et se leva: «Mika, viens avec moi.» Puis avant que le blond n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Yuu le pris par la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ces deux-là?» demanda Narumi. Kimizuki haussa les épaules. «Aucune idée, et je m'en moque.» Ça ne les concernaient pas après tout. Yuu et Mika pouvait bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Dans la chambre des Hyakuya, Yuu ferma la porte et la verrouilla avant de relâcher la main de Mika. Le blond le regarda. «Yuu-chan, il y a un problème?» Yuu se plaça devant Mika, les mains sur les hanches. «Tu croyais que je n'allais pas remarquer?» il demanda. _Il a compris?_ pensa Mika. «Quoi donc, Yuu-chan?» il demanda tout de même, prétendant ne pas savoir. «Mika… Tu as besoin de sang, non?» Sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus tenter de mentir, Mika hocha la tête.

Yuu alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Mika, son dos appuyé à la tête de lit. Il déboutonna son pull et l'enleva, le jetant par terre. «Viens, Mika.» Mika marcha vers le lit et s'assit en face de Yuu. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, le tenant serré contre lui.

Mika pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Yuu contre le sien, et il y avait cette odeur attirante. L'odeur du sang, rendant sa gorge encore plus sèche. Mais comment pouvait-il traiter Yuu de cette façon?

Comprenant que Mika n'allait pas céder si facilement, Yuu décida de le tenter davantage. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, exposant davantage de cette peau alléchante. «Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Sers-toi. Bois mon sang.»

L'invitation était plus que tentante pour Mika. Le vampire en lui était attiré par cette odeur délicieuse, avait envie de mordre le cou de Yuu et boire son sang. Juste un peu… «Non!» Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Yuu soupira et plaça une main derrière la tête de Mika, l'attirant vers son cou.«Ne sois pas si borné. Bois mon sang.» Même si Mika voulait refuser, ignorer ce désir brûlant en lui, l'odeur délicieuse l'attirait comme un aimant. Les bras autour du cou de Yuu, il le mordit doucement.

Il y eût un léger pincement lorsque les crocs de Mika percèrent dans sa peau et Yuu se crispa pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle disparue et Yuu se mit à caresser la douce chevelure blonde. «Tout va bien Mika,» il murmura tandis que Mika continuait de boire son sang. Yuu était pleinement conscient que la situation n'était pas facile pour Mika qui n'arrivait pas à accepter ce qu'il était devenu. Alors Il faisait tout son possible pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que, non, il n'était pas un monstre, que non, ça ne le dérangeait pas de lui donner son sang.

Une autre minute passa en silence, seuls les petits bruits de succion de Mika pouvant être entendus. Et la main de Yuu ne lâcha pas la tête de Mika, continuant de lui caresser les cheveux.

Une fois rassasié, Mika retira ses crocs du cou de Yuu, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire trop mal. «Désolé, Yuu-chan,» il murmura, essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. Yuu soupira. «Idiot, arrêtes de t'excuser.» Honnêtement, Yuu n'était pas surpris. «Tu n'as à être désolé. Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais boire mon sang n'importe quand.»

Mika se mordit la lèvre, touché, mais également surpris, par les paroles de Yuu. «Yuu-chan a changé...» Relevant la tête, il ajouta: «Tu répétais sans-cesse que tu allais détruire tout les vampires. Et pourtant tu donne ton sang à l'un d'entre eux.» Yuu secoua la tête. «Tu as tout faux. Il s'agit pas de donner mon sang à un vampire, c'est seulement parce que c'est toi. Je prend soin de ma famille, c'est tout.»

Mika resta bouche bée et ne sut pas quoi répondre. «Je te l'ai dis non? Humain ou vampire, tu restes Mika.» Il caressa la joue de Mika, lui souriant. «Reste avec moi, c'est tout ce qui compte.» Mika eût un petit sourire, minuscule et à peine visible, mais tout de même un sourire. «Ton sourire m'a manqué,» Yuu dit en souriant également. «Tu m'as manqué.» Ils avaient été séparés bien trop longtemps.

Ses bras autour des épaules de Yuu, Mika s'appuya lourdement sur Yuu, les faisant tous les deux tomber sur le lit.

«Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. J'ai passé les 4 dernières années à ne vivre que pour te retrouver.»

«Et tu m'as retrouvé. Nous sommes ensembles désormais et je ne laisserai personne t'enlever à moi.»

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils finirent par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Dans le salon, le reste du groupe était toujours assis aux mêmes places. Puis Shinoa se leva. «Bon, je pense qu'on devrait aller au lit.» Les autres hochèrent la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres.

Mais avant d'aller se coucher, Shinoa alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Yuu et Mika. Ouvrant la porte doucement, elle regarda discrètement à l'intérieur.

Le duo était endormi profondément dans le lit de Mika, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Avec un léger sourire, elle ferma la porte et alla se coucher.


	4. Confession

Je veux vraiment voir Mika et Narumi interagir ensemble.

* * *

Le groupe de fugitifs était rassemblé autour de la table de la salle à manger. Leurs provisions commençaient à se faire rare et il était temps de retourner en chercher. C'était donc pour ça qu'ils étaient réunis. «Voici comment nous allons faire,» déclara Shinoa en s'adressant au groupe. «Nous allons aller faire un tour à la ville la plus proche pour récupérer des provisions.» Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et la petite jeune fille continua: «Nous allons nous séparer, mais pour plus de sécurité, il vaut mieux être en équipes.» Ils allaient avoir plus de chances de survie en étant au moins deux.

«Mii-chan et moi on est ensemble. Yuu-san, Yoichi-san et Kimizuki-san forment un trio. Et Mika-san et Narumi font équipe.» Mika ne réagissa pas vraiment. Il avait promis d'essayer de faire confiance aux amis de Yuu. Et Narumi avait mentionné avoir perdu ceux qui comptaient pour lui à cause des vampires. Mika avait perdu sa famille parce qu'il avait cru qu'ils pouvaient fuir Sanguinem. Donc il comprenait.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils se mettaient en route pour la ville, des sacs sur le dos. Arrivés à destination, ils se séparèrent. Le trio de Yuu, Yoichi et Kimizuki alla au nord, les fille à l'ouest, et Mika et Narumi à l'est.

Ce fût silencieux pendant un bon moment tandis que le vampire et son équipier marchaient. Puis Narumi s'adressa au blond: «Mikaela?» Ce dernier se tourna vers le plus vieux. «Hein?» Narumi ne s'était que très peu adressé à lui, alors bien sûr, Mika était étonné.

«Yuu et toi vous connaissez depuis des années, non?» Mika hocha la tête et parla: «Yuu-chan est arrivé à l'orphelinat Hyakuya le jour où l'apocalypse à frappé le monde.» Ce jour était frais dans la mémoire de Mika, son plus précieux souvenir.

«Puis les vampires sont arrivés et nous nous retrouvés à Sanguinem.»

Narumi savait que Yuu était un ancien prisonnier des vampires et que c'est pour cela qu'il leur vouait une telle haine. «Étant les plus vieux, Yuu-chan et moi étions responsables des autres. A 8 ans, seulement 8 ans.» Leur génération avait dû grandir trop vite à cause de l'apocalypse.

Ils arrivèrent à un vieux supermarché et se mirent à fouiller tandis que Mika continuait son histoire. «Yuu-chan détestait ces conditions, détestait devoir servir de nourriture aux vampires.» Mika se souvenait que Yuu lui avait dit qu'il lui donnait son sang parce qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il était différent.

«Alors j'ai conclu un marché avec le septième géniteur Ferid Bathory: Je lui donnais mon sang, et il nous donnait de la meilleur nourriture.» Mika n'avait parlé de cela à personne, Yuu ne l'ayant apprit que par hasard.

«Il ne s'agissait que d'un stratagème. Je cherchais à voler une carte afin qu'on puisse quitter Sanguinem.» Le brun pouvait deviner ce qui s'était passé. «Il vous attendait à la sortie, c'est ça?» Mika hocha la tête.

«Un par un, Ferid les a tous massacré, un vrai carnage. Mortellement blessé, j'ai supplié Yuu-chan de partir. Je sais qu'il s'en veut de m'avoir laissé pour mort, mais c'est mon châtiment.» Être vivant en vampire, souffrant pour l'éternité était le prix qu'il devait payer pour avoir mené des innocents à leur mort.

Déposant quelques cannes dans son sac, Mika ajouta: «J'ai été un gamin inconscient qui pensait avoir une chance de fuir les vampires et ils en ont payé le prix.» Narumi, qui avait écouté le récit de Mika, compatissait. Le blond avait tout perdu, y compris son humanité, à cause de ce noble. Et il comprenait pourquoi Mika était si protecteur envers Yuu. Yuu était le seul qu'il avait réussi à sauver.

Le garçon à la queue de cheval se tourna vers Mika, qui continuait d'emballer, un regard triste sur le visage. Il connaissait ce sentiment d'impuissance, l'avait vécu récemment. «Je ne crois que tu sois responsable. Les vampires t'ont tout pris. Et je ne pense pas que Yuu te croit responsable non plus.» Mika ne pouvait pas le nier. Yuu ne blâmait pas Mika pour ce qui s'était passé, il se blâmait lui-même pour avoir fuit et laissé Mika derrière. Il se blâmait pour le fait que Mika soit un vampire. Mais rien n'était de la faute de Yuu.

Après avoir récupéré suffisamment de provisions, ils retournèrent au point de rassemblement; l'endroit où ils s'étaient séparés. Uns fois rassemblés, ils retournèrent à leur maison, discutant en chemin. Mika sourit à Narumi, une complicité s'étant établie entre eux. Ils se comprenaient, savaient ce que l'autre avait ressenti en ayant échoué à protéger ceux qui comptaient pour eux.

Une fois rentrés, ils déposèrent leur marchandise sur le table de la salle à manger. Il y avait beaucoup de variétés de nourriture en conserve, toutes non-périssable, une trousse de premiers soins, et des accessoires pour salle de bain. Seul un truc restait dans le sac de Yuu, bien caché. Il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé durant leur exploration, et qu'il avait pris pour Mika. Mais il n'allait pas le montrer devant les autres.

Le soir, lorsqu'ils allèrent tous se coucher, Yuu entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Mika. Ce dernier était en train de se changer pour dormir, ne portant rien d'autre que le pantalon de son pyjama. Yuu rougit en voyant Mika torse nu mais ne dit rien.

«Oh, Yuu-chan.» Yuu était en pyjama, venant de prendre une douche. Il avait une odeur agréable. Le blond marcha vers son ami d'enfance et le pris dans ses bras. «Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Yuu-chan?» Il avait vu Yuu tenter de cacher quelque chose et était curieux. «Toujours aussi observateur à ce que je vois.» Yuu marcha vers son sac déposé à côté de la porte et en sorti quelque chose qu'il garda derrière son dos.

«Je l'ai trouvé pendant qu'on fouillait la ville.» Il continua ensuite: «J'ai voulu te le donner.» Yuu déposa un objet dans les mains de Mika. Il s'agissait d'un petit ours en peluche, un qui ressemblait à celui qu'ils avaient eue étant enfants. En le regardant, Mika fut envahi par un sentiment de nostalgie. Il lui rappelait des souvenirs de lorsqu'ils vivaient dans Sanguinem, avec Akane et le reste de leur orphelinat.

Mais ces sentiments avaient un goût doux et amer alors que des souvenirs plus obscures lui revinrent en mémoire. Leur mort, celle qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher de se produire, le tourmentait encore. «Les petits auraient sûrement bien aimé le cadeau. Mais ils n'auraient eu aucune chance de vivre.» Yuu percevait la tristesse dans la voix de Mika et ils comprenait. Personne ne pourrait remplacer ceux qu'ils eurent perdus.

«C'est peut-être vrai qu'ils sont morts trop tôt. Mais le moins qu'on puisse faire, c'est de vivre, toi et moi, de faire revivre ce monde dévasté.» _Et je promet de te faire revenir humain_ , Yuu pensa sans le dire. Mika sourit. «J'ai plus ce que j'espérais. Je t'ai retrouvé, nous vivons ensemble, et tu tiens toujours à moi.» Mika avait failli ajouté «Malgré ce monstre que je suis devenu», mais il se tut. Il savait ce que Yuu en pensait.

«Peu importe ce que tu es, je tiendrai toujours à toi,» déclara Yuu. «Reste avec moi, Mika.» C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. «Oui. Restons ensemble.»

C'était une promesse.


	5. Leçon sur le travail d'équipe

Mika est un vampire qui tue des vampires.

* * *

Après un moment passé à se cacher, Shinoa suggéra une séance d'entraînement. Ils avaient deux nouveaux membres et devaient établir une nouvelle stratégie. Ils étaient des traîtres, alors ils allaient être obligés de se battre, il y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Alors ils devaient être prêts à combattre si jamais ils venaient à rencontrer quelqu'un de l'armée du démon ou des vampires. Kimizuki avait récupéré et étaient pleinement d'attaque pour se battre. Et donc, après avoir pris leur armes, ils se rejoignèrent derrière leur maison.

L'expérience de Narumi et le temps de Mika passé parmi les vampires fut grandement appréciés et ces deux-là se retrouvèrent dans le rôle de professeurs. Le brun leur donna des conseils, étant plus habitué que les plus jeunes à combattre sur le champs de bataille.

Le vampire nouveau-né, bien que n'ayant que peu d'expérience, avait passé suffisamment de temps parmi les vampires pour savoir comment les affronter. Et le fait qu'il en soit un signifiait qu'il connaissait leur faiblesse. Et même s'il s'agissait de trahison, pour lui, les vampires n'avaient jamais été ses alliés. Sa loyauté avait toujours été envers Yuu, et maintenant, envers le reste de leur petit groupe.

Ils décidèrent de s'entraîner à travailler en équipe. Vu qu'ils avaient des chances de croiser et de devoir affronter des vampires, ils devaient les battre par le nombre. Car s'ils se retrouvaient face à un géniteur, la puissance de Mika seule ne suffirait pas.

Shinoa se plaça aux côtés des deux autres, face au reste du groupe, et déclara: «Pour nous entraîner à combattre, nous allons faire une séance de simulation.»

Face aux regards confus des autres, Shinoa sorti son arme et matérialisa des fausses répliques de soldats vampires pour l'entraînement. Ils étaient extrêmement réalistes, comme les vrais, narguant les humains en les appelant "bétail" et accusant Mika de traîtrise. C'était comme une situation de véritable combat.

Ils continuèrent l'entraînement pendant encore une demi-heure, puis Shinoa suggéra de faire une pause. Ils s'assirent sur le sol et Shinoa alla chercher six bouteilles d'eau. Mika n'en avait pas besoin, n'avait même pas besoin de se reposer, mais fit une pause malgré tout. Shinoa prit une gorgée d'eau et se mit à parler: «Il n'y aucun doute que nous allons croiser des soldats de l'armée du démon lorsque nous irons récupérer la petite soeur de Kimizuki.» Kureto n'allait pas les laisser récupérer son séraphin aussi facilement. «Kureto-niisan a certainement placé des gardes autour de l'endroit où Mirai-chan est gardée.» C'était un fait évident. «Quant au lieutenant-colonel...» continua la fille au cheveux violets.

Shinoa savait qu'elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite. Yuu risquait de s'emporter et commettre des actes qu'il allait se reprocher par la suite. «Le lieutenant-colonel est possédé par son démon, c'est un fait. Dans cet état, il n'est pas quelqu'un à qui on peut faire confiance.» Elle avait également l'impression qu'il leur cachait des choses, notamment quant à ce qui s'était passé à Shinjuku. «Je ne dis pas de le laisser tomber, mais ça risque d'être compliqué de le ramener à la normale.»

Tout le monde, y compris Yuu, qu'ils se serait attendu à voir s'énerver, devait avouer qu'elle avait raison. Par ailleurs, secourir Guren et Mirai alors qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre de où ils se trouvaient était de toute façon mission impossible. Et ils n'allaient pas foncer tête baissée sans plan d'action.

Leur décision prise, ils choisirent de rester encore un moment où ils étaient, continuer à s'entraîner et récolter des informations. Ils ne savaient pas où se trouvaient ceux qu'ils cherchaient, l'armée les recherchaient, et les vampires voulaient sûrement récupérer le séraphin de Yuu également. Ils devaient tout prévoir dans les moindres détails.

Après s'être reposés encore un moment, ils reprirent l'entraînement. Cette fois, ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre, se donnant des conseils techniques et prévoyant des stratégies. Ils allaient se séparer en deux équipes: Yuu, Mika, Narumi et Yoichi allaient chercher Guren, Kimizuki, Shinoa et Mitsuba allaient partir à la recherche de Mirai.

Un peu tard, ils rentrèrent et mangèrent leur dîner. Mika, assis à côté de Yuu, se contentait d'écouter leurs conversation, une partie de lui souhaitant pouvoir manger avec les autres. Mais sa "nourriture" était différente de celle des humains. Il soupira lorsque ces pensées lui vinrent à l'esprit. «Mika? Il y a un problème?» Mika se tourna vers la source de la voix, se retrouvant face à face avec des yeux verts inquiets. «Non. C'est juste que, parfois, je me dis que j'aimerais pouvoir manger avec toi et les autres.»

À cette révélation, Yuu eut un pincement au coeur. _C'est vrai, Mika… Ne peut plus manger de nourriture humaine…_ Cela lui donnait encore plus de raisons de vouloir retrouver l'humanité de Mika. Il s'imaginait manger à la table avec Mika, ces yeux bleus le regardant et un doux sourire sur les lèvres du blond. Et sans crocs. Oui, un jour, ça sera possible.

Une heure plus tard, ils allaient tous se préparer à se coucher. Dans leur chambre, Yuu et Mika étaient couchés dans leur lits, parfaitement éveillés. Après quelques minutes, ce fut Mika qui brisa le silence: «Yuu-chan...» Yuu se tourna vers Mika. «Hein? Quoi?» Seul avec Yuu, Mika lui demanda: «Ce Guren… Crois-tu vraiment qu'il peut être sauvé?» Yuu lui sourit. «Je le crois.»

Puis Yuu se mit à lui raconter: «Lorsqu'on a passé le test pour obtenir nos armes démoniaques, Yoichi s'était retrouvé possédé par son démon.» Mika écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation. «Guren disait qu'il était perdu, qu'on pouvait plus rien faire pour lui, que la seule solution était de le tuer, et pourtant...» Il était parfaitement vivant et ne montrait aucun signe de possession. «On a sauvé Yoichi, alors je veux croire que Guren aussi peut être sauvé, qu'il n'est pas trop tard.»

Mika souhaitait avoir l'enthousiasme de Yuu, souhaitait croire que Guren Ichinose n'était pas si mauvais. Mais il ne pouvait oublier qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui expérimentait sur Yuu, qu'il utilisait son ami d'enfance. On avait joué avec lui, il avait été un jouet dans les mains de Ferid, alors on ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer de ne pas pouvoir faire confiance. Il faisait confiance aux amis de Yuu, mais une petite partie de lui espérait qu'il avait raison de leur faire confiance, qu'il ne serait pas trahi.

Laissant ses soucis de côté, Mika fini par s'endormir. Et il rêva pour la première fois en quatre ans. Il rêva qu'il vivait avec sa famille, tous vivants, allant à l'école et vivant une vie normale. Et il était humain.


	6. Surpris

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois depuis que l'escouade de fugitifs avait commencé à vivre dans cette petite cabane sur la plage. Ils s'étaient tous habitués à vivre tous ensemble comme une famille. Même la présence d'un vampire dans leur vie de tous les jours ne les gênait pas. Mika était également un membre de leur famille, malgré ce qu'il était devenu. Le blond était important pour Yuu, alors il comptait pour eux aussi.

C'était une fin d'après-midi plutôt tranquille avec tout le monde qui relaxait dans leur maison. Dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Mika, Yuu était étendu sur son lit, lisant un livre (l'un des rares qui étaient en anglais). Le livre en lui-même n'était peut-être pas le plus intéressant qui soit, mais ils s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient avec ce qu'ils récupéraient dans des commerces abandonnés. Ils s'était dégoté un assez bon nombre de livres et de jeux de société. Ils arrivaient à vivre une vie assez aisée pour une bande de soldats en exil.

«Yuu-chan…» Yuu leva les yeux à la voix. Debout au pied du lit de Yuu, se tenait Mika, les yeux baissés. «Quoi? Il y a un problème?» Sans regarder Yuu dans les yeux, Mika répondit: «Désolé de te déranger, mais…» Ces yeux rubis refusaient toujours de regarder Yuu. «Est-ce que je peux…» Conscient de l'embarras de Mika, Yuu sembla comprendre sans même que le blond n'ait à finir sa phrase. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'exclama: «Oh!» Il lui offrit une sourire chaleureux. «Pas de problème.» Honnêtement, Yuu était ravi que Mika soit venu le voir pour lui demander. Au cours du dernier mois, c'était toujours Yuu qui lui demandait ou qui comprenait par lui-même. Jamais Mika ne lui avait demandé pour du sang.

Déposant son livre sur sa table de chevet, toujours souriant, Yuu fit signe à Mika de le rejoindre. Ce dernier, après un instant d'hésitation, alla s'asseoir face à Yuu sur le lit. Sans hésiter, Yuu plaça un bras autour de la taille de Mika, l'attirant vers lui. La chaleur du corps de Yuu, le délicieux parfum de son sang… Il le voulait. Tous ses sens lui disaient de mordre Yuu et de boire son sang. C'était instinctif, impossible d'y résister. Incapable de se retenir, Mika plaça ses bras autour des épaules de Yuu, se rapprochant. Sa tête dans le creux du cou de Yuu, doucement, Mika mordit dans la peau douce.

Même si Yuu se crispa légèrement à la sensation, il se détendit bien vite, caressant la douce chevelure blonde. Sans un mot, il caressa le dos de Mika tandis que celui-ci buvait son sang. C'était un geste doux et réconfortant pour rassurer Mika que tout allait bien. Il ne voulait pas que le blond se sente mal de prendre son sang alors qu'il en avait besoin pour vivre. Après tout, pour avoir Mika à ses côtés, lui donner son sang n'était qu'un petit prix à payer.

Pendant ce temps, le reste du groupe était dans la cuisine, se préparant à dîner. N'ayant pas vu Yuu ou Mika depuis un moment, ils se sont demandé où était passé le duo Hyakuya. «Quelqu'un peut aller chercher Mikaela et Baka-Yuu?» demanda Kimizuki, exaspéré. Shinoa se leva. «Je vais y aller.» Puis elle quitta la cuisine, partant chercher les absents.

De retour dans la chambre, Yuu et Mika étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Mika ayant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Yuu, suçant son sang. Yuu rougissait, la bouche légèrement ouverte, clairement dans un état d'extase. Les bras de Yuu étaient autour de la taille et des épaules de Mika, une main crispée dans le pull de ce dernier.

Ce fut ainsi que Shinoa les trouva lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Mais en plus de cette position plutôt… Subjective, les sons qu'ils faisaient pouvaient facilement porter à confusion. Sans dire un mot, la jeune fille resta plantée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Yuu et Mika tenaient absolument à être seuls lorsque Mika se nourrissait.

Silencieusement, elle ferma la porte, retournant auprès des autres dans la cuisine. «Alors, ils viennent bientôt?» demanda Kimizuki lorsqu'il vit Shinoa revenir dans la cuisine. «...Je ne leur ait rien dit.» Puis elle leur raconta la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. «Mika-kun est un vampire, non? C'est normal qu'il boive du sang.» Ce fait était évident, pourtant… La façon dont Yuu et lui agissait était plutôt intime. «J'ai toujours associé le fait de se faire sucer le sang par un vampire comme une expérience terrifiante, mais...» Yoichi fut celui qui parla. «Le fait que Yuu-kun est confortable avec la situation parce que c'est Mika-kun montre bien qu'il lui fait confiance.»

Yuu et Mika se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, avaient vécu des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer. Il était évident qu'ils étaient proches. Le fait que Yuu avait changé sa volonté de «Tuer tout les vampires» en «Sauver Mika» après avoir découvert que le blond était vivant, démontrait à quel point il tenait à lui. Le fait que Yuu était prêt à donner son sang à Mika pour qu'il vive, qu'il tenait toujours autant à lui, malgré sa haine envers les vampires, démontrait leur lien. «Yuu-san et Mika-san sont vraiment proches.»

Yuu et Mika, de leur côté, n'avaient jamais pris conscience de la présence de Shinoa. Ils faisaient comme à chaque fois, et une fois que Mika eût fini, il retira ses crocs, sans pour autant se détacher de Yuu. «Tu vas bien, Yuu-chan?» il demanda en reculant sa tête, essuyant le sang de sur sa bouche. «Mais oui, pas de soucis.» Yuu ouvra sa table de chevet et prit un bandage qu'il plaça sur les marques de morsures.

Après un court instant en silence, Mika le brisa: «Ça doit être l'heure du dîner,» Il parla sans vraiment savoir, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir l'heure. Yuu fit un petit sourire narquois et dit en plaisantant: «Tu veux encore manger?» Mika le regarda avec un air boudeur. «Idiot. C'est toi qui dois aller manger.» Yuu se mit à rire. «Je sais. Tu te joins à nous?» Mika secoua la tête. «Non.»

Lorsque Yuu entra dans la cuisine, le reste du groupe qui se préparait à manger, se tournèrent vers lui. «Quoi?» Puis, sans rien dire d'autre, il prit place à la table. «Alors, Yuu-san, Mika-san ne vient pas?»

Avec un simple haussement d'épaule, Yuu répondit: «Non. Il a décidé de se reposer dans la chambre.» Yuu soupçonnait que le blond voulait rester seul car il ne se sentait pas à l'aise à la table où tout le monde mangeait de la nourriture humaine.

Pointant le bandage sur le cou de Yuu, Shinoa, feignant ne pas savoir, demanda: «Qu'est-ce que tu as au cou, Yuu-san?» Ce dernier emmena sa main à son cou, et comprit. Elle parlait du bandage qu'il avait posé où Mika l'avait mordu. Rougissant, il se mit à bégayer: «Euh… C'est…»

Puis Shinoa sourit. «Je sais. Mais, tu sais, si ça devient trop dur pour toi, on peut aussi donner notre sang à Mika-san.»

Évidemment, elle savait. Mais il ignorait qu'elle les avaient surpris, lui et Mika. «Je vais bien. C'est pas comme si ça me rendait malade ou quoi que ce soit.»

Et puis, c'était plutôt agréable.

* * *

J'imagine pas Mika boire le sang que quelqu'un d'autre que Yuu (directement).


	7. Mika est attaqué

Je pense qu'il reste plus beaucoup de chapitres.

* * *

«Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller seul?» Mika partait en reconnaissance afin d'obtenir des informations sur le monde extérieur. Il avait insisté pour partir seul pour ne pas mettre les autres en danger. «Les cavaliers de l'apocalypse traquent uniquement les humains. Et je peux me débrouiller seul face aux vampires et aux soldats de l'armée du démon.» Yuu, bien que toujours inquiet, ne trouva rien à ajouter et Mika partie.

Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment, trop tranquille, puis le blond atteint finalement la ville. Tandis qu'il marchait dans les rues de la ville abandonnée, seul le son de ses pieds pouvait être entendu.

Après un moment sans croiser personne, Mika sentit une présence derrière lui. «Il semblerait qu'on ait trouvé le traître.» Le blond se tourna vers la voix et se retrouva face à trois vampires, leur yeux couleur rubis fixant Mika avec dédain.

Sans se laisser intimider, Mika les fixa d'un regard inexpressif. «Vous me cherchiez?» Sa voix ne démontrait aucune émotion. Ennuyé par l'indifférence du plus jeune, l'un d'eux pointa son épée au cou du blond.

«Comme si on en avait quelque chose à faire d'un sale déserteur!» La voix du vampire était pleine d'amertume mais Mika ne réagissa à peine. Traître, déserteur, peu importe. «Pourtant Ferid-sama veut voir revenir Mikaela Hyakuya pour certaines raisons. Alors viens sagement avec nous.» Mika ne démontra aucun signe de faiblesse et sortit son épée. «Je pourrais venir avec vous...»

Il s'approcha d'un regard menaçant. «Ou vous pouvez dégager d'ici. Je ne suis pas votre allié, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis libre de toute restriction et je me moque de votre guerre.» Il s'était battu pour avoir sa liberté, pour être à nouveau aux côté de son précieux Yuu-chan, alors il n'allait pas revenir.

Un autre vampire montra les crocs et grogna: «Je ne comprend pas l'intérêt de Ferid-sama envers toi.» Puis tout se déroula bien vite. En un clin d'œil, Mika se retrouva plaqué au sol, son épée atterrissant à distance de lui, hors d'atteinte. Ses bras étaient retenus par le vampire, et ce dernier était clairement plus fort, malgré le sang noble du blond. Son autre main autour du cou de Mika, il ajouta. «Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un sale gamin arrogant qui croit avoir du pouvoir.»

Pendant ce temps, à la maison des fugitifs, Yuu, inquiet pour Mika, faisait les cent pas. «Yuu-san, calme-toi.» Yuu n'écouta pas Shinoa. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui refusait de se taire. Mika était en danger, il le sentait. «Mika a besoin de moi...» il murmura avant de sortir précipitamment.

«Yuu-san!»

«Yuu-kun!»

«Yuu!»

Yuu ne se retourna pas. Mika comptait trop pour qu'il le perde à nouveau.

La porte fermée, le reste du groupe se regarda. «On fera mieux de le suivre, non?» suggéra Shinoa. «Clairement. Ce crétin ne s'en sortira pas tout seul,» ajouta Kimizuki. Leur décision prise, ils sortirent et suivirent Yuu.

Yuu courra sans s'arrêter, cherchant Mika, déterminé à le trouver. «Mika, tiens bon...» Cette fois, il n'échouerait pas. Il allait protéger Mika, le garder à ses côtés.

De son côté, Mika était toujours aux prises avec les vampires. «Et si on se débarrassait de lui?» suggéra le premier vampire, celui que Mika avait menacé plus tôt. «Attend… Ferid-sama a dit qu'il fallait le ramener vivant.»

Puis il ajouta: «… Mais il n'a jamais dit qu'on devait le ramener en un seul morceau...» Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les visages des vampires. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile pour Mika de deviner ce qui allait se passer. Il allait lui arracher les bras et les jambes et le ramener de force avec eux. Mika ferma les yeux, prêt à accepter son sort, puis...

«Laissez Mika tranquille!» La voix, cette voix… Yuu l'avait trouvé! «Oh, un humain.» Les vampires n'accordèrent que peu d'importance à Yuu, le voyant comme rien de plus que du bétail. Mais le regard de Yuu ne changea pas. Un regard rempli de détermination et fureur. Quoi qu'il arrive, il allait protéger Mika. «Un humain seul contre trois vampires, ce type doit vraiment être inconscient.» Mika ne pouvait pas nier que Yuu était inconscient.

«Un humain?» Ils se tournèrent tous vers la voix. Se tenant en position de combat, fût le reste du groupe. «Ou six?» Ils étaient prêt à se battre pour défendre Mika. Et tandis que Shinoa et les autres combattaient les vampires, Yuu alla rejoindre Mika.

Le blond était indemne, en grande partie, excepté des blessures un peu partout. Il saignait légèrement mais rien de bien grave. Yuu s'inquiétait tout de même et profita de la distraction pour ramener Mika à la maison.

Même à 5, le reste réussit, non sans mal, à vaincre les vampires, et rejoignirent Yuu et Mika, qui étaient revenus à la maison. Le blond avait déjà récupéré, ce qui n'empêcha pas Yuu de s'inquiéter. «La prochaine fois, on part ensemble. Plus d'expédition en solo.» Cela valait pour tout le monde. Ils étaient recherchés, alors partir seul était risqué.

Shinoa hocha la tête et déclara. «Je suis d'accord.» Puis elle ajouta après avoir regardé Kimizuki. «Trouver et secourir Mirai-chan reste notre priorité, mais nous devons rester prudents.» Même si Kimizuki tenait plus que tout à sauver sa petite soeur, il savait que c'était de l'inconscience. À contre cœur, il accepta la décision.

«Et… Guren?» Yuu avait hésité un peu, mais Guren l'avait sauvé, alors il voulait lui rendre la pareille. «Yuu-san…» Shinoa comprenait, mais c'était compliqué. «Le lieutenant-colonel est possédé par son démon. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance dans son état actuel.» Contrôlé par Mahiru Hiiragi, Guren Ichinose ne pouvait être leur allié. Personne ne savait comment il agirait. Peut-être était-il toujours possédé.

«Parmi l'armée du démon, je crois que Shinya-niisan est celui à qui on peut faire le plus confiance.» Shinya, le fils adoptif des Hiiragi, le meilleur ami de Guren. Sûrement qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. «Shinya Hiiragi, hein?» Déclara Narumi. «Il doit forcément savoir où se trouve le lieutenant-colonel.» La situation de Shinya et de l'escouade restait incertaine.

Les jambes croisées, bras croisés sur la poitrine, Mika soupira. «Même si ce Shinya sait où se trouve Guren Ichinose,» il prononça le nom avec dédain. «Comment vous comptez communiquer avec lui?»

Ça, ce n'était pas évident. «Ça, c'est un problème,» déclara Shinoa. «Mais si on arrive à découvrir la situation de l'armée du démon, on devrait trouver le lieutenant-colonel.» En résumé, il devaient partir en quête d'informations.

Mais ils devaient rester prudent, ce qui était arrivé à Mika démontrait bien que c'était dangereux et qu'ils devaient redoubler de prudence. «Si on peut en apprendre plus auprès de soldats de l'armée du démon, on saura où trouver le lieutenant-colonel.»

Ils avaient maintenant un semblant de plan, un début d'idée. Il allaient découvrir où se trouvaient Guren et Mirai, puis, ils iraient les chercher.

«Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller seul?» Mika partait en reconnaissance afin d'obtenir des informations sur le monde extérieur. Il avait insisté pour partir seul pour ne pas mettre les autres en danger. «Les cavaliers de l'apocalypse traquent uniquement les humains. Et je peux me débrouiller seul face aux vampires et aux soldats de l'armée du démon.» Yuu, bien que toujours inquiet, ne trouva rien à ajouter et Mika partie.

Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment, trop tranquille, puis le blond atteint finalement la ville. Tandis qu'il marchait dans les rues de la ville abandonnée, seul le son de ses pieds pouvait être entendu.

Après un moment sans croiser personne, Mika sentit une présence derrière lui. «Il semblerait qu'on ait trouvé le traître.» Le blond se tourna vers la voix et se retrouva face à trois vampires, leur yeux couleur rubis fixant Mika avec dédain.

Sans se laisser intimider, Mika les fixa d'un regard inexpressif. «Vous me cherchiez?» Sa voix ne démontrait aucune émotion. Ennuyé par l'indifférence du plus jeune, l'un d'eux pointa son épée au cou du blond.

«Comme si on en avait quelque chose à faire d'un sale déserteur!» La voix du vampire était pleine d'amertume mais Mika ne réagissa à peine. Traître, déserteur, peu importe. «Pourtant Ferid-sama veut voir revenir Mikaela Hyakuya pour certaines raisons. Alors viens sagement avec nous.» Mika ne démontra aucun signe de faiblesse et sortit son épée. «Je pourrais venir avec vous...»

Il s'approcha d'un regard menaçant. «Ou vous pouvez dégager d'ici. Je ne suis pas votre allié, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis libre de toute restriction et je me moque de votre guerre.» Il s'était battu pour avoir sa liberté, pour être à nouveau aux côté de son précieux Yuu-chan, alors il n'allait pas revenir.

Un autre vampire montra les crocs et grogna: «Je ne comprend pas l'intérêt de Ferid-sama envers toi.» Puis tout se déroula bien vite. En un clin d'œil, Mika se retrouva plaqué au sol, son épée atterrissant à distance de lui, hors d'atteinte. Ses bras étaient retenus par le vampire, et ce dernier était clairement plus fort, malgré le sang noble du blond. Son autre main autour du cou de Mika, il ajouta. «Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un sale gamin arrogant qui croit avoir du pouvoir.»

Pendant ce temps, à la maison des fugitifs, Yuu, inquiet pour Mika, faisait les cent pas. «Yuu-san, calme-toi.» Yuu n'écouta pas Shinoa. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui refusait de se taire. Mika était en danger, il le sentait. «Mika a besoin de moi...» il murmura avant de sortir précipitamment.

«Yuu-san!»

«Yuu-kun!»

«Yuu!»

Yuu ne se retourna pas. Mika comptait trop pour qu'il le perde à nouveau.

La porte fermée, le reste du groupe se regarda. «On fera mieux de le suivre, non?» suggéra Shinoa. «Clairement. Ce crétin ne s'en sortira pas tout seul,» ajouta Kimizuki. Leur décision prise, ils sortirent et suivirent Yuu.

Yuu courra sans s'arrêter, cherchant Mika, déterminé à le trouver. «Mika, tiens bon...» Cette fois, il n'échouerait pas. Il allait protéger Mika, le garder à ses côtés.

De son côté, Mika était toujours aux prises avec les vampires. «Et si on se débarrassait de lui?» suggéra le premier vampire, celui que Mika avait menacé plus tôt. «Attend… Ferid-sama a dit qu'il fallait le ramener vivant.»

Puis il ajouta: «… Mais il n'a jamais dit qu'on devait le ramener en un seul morceau...» Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les visages des vampires. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile pour Mika de deviner ce qui allait se passer. Il allait lui arracher les bras et les jambes et le ramener de force avec eux. Mika ferma les yeux, prêt à accepter son sort, puis...

«Laissez Mika tranquille!» La voix, cette voix… Yuu l'avait trouvé! «Oh, un humain.» Les vampires n'accordèrent que peu d'importance à Yuu, le voyant comme rien de plus que du bétail. Mais le regard de Yuu ne changea pas. Un regard rempli de détermination et fureur. Quoi qu'il arrive, il allait protéger Mika. «Un humain seul contre trois vampires, ce type doit vraiment être inconscient.» Mika ne pouvait pas nier que Yuu était inconscient.

«Un humain?» Ils se tournèrent tous vers la voix. Se tenant en position de combat, fût le reste du groupe. «Ou six?» Ils étaient prêt à se battre pour défendre Mika. Et tandis que Shinoa et les autres combattaient les vampires, Yuu alla rejoindre Mika.

Le blond était indemne, en grande partie, excepté des blessures un peu partout. Il saignait légèrement mais rien de bien grave. Yuu s'inquiétait tout de même et profita de la distraction pour ramener Mika à la maison.

Même à 5, le reste réussit, non sans mal, à vaincre les vampires, et rejoignirent Yuu et Mika, qui étaient revenus à la maison. Le blond avait déjà récupéré, ce qui n'empêcha pas Yuu de s'inquiéter. «La prochaine fois, on part ensemble. Plus d'expédition en solo.» Cela valait pour tout le monde. Ils étaient recherchés, alors partir seul était risqué.

Shinoa hocha la tête et déclara. «Je suis d'accord.» Puis elle ajouta après avoir regardé Kimizuki. «Trouver et secourir Mirai-chan reste notre priorité, mais nous devons rester prudents.» Même si Kimizuki tenait plus que tout à sauver sa petite soeur, il savait que c'était de l'inconscience. À contre cœur, il accepta la décision.

«Et… Guren?» Yuu avait hésité un peu, mais Guren l'avait sauvé, alors il voulait lui rendre la pareille. «Yuu-san…» Shinoa comprenait, mais c'était compliqué. «Le lieutenant-colonel est possédé par son démon. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance dans son état actuel.» Contrôlé par Mahiru Hiiragi, Guren Ichinose ne pouvait être leur allié. Personne ne savait comment il agirait. Peut-être était-il toujours possédé.

«Parmi l'armée du démon, je crois que Shinya-niisan est celui à qui on peut faire le plus confiance.» Shinya, le fils adoptif des Hiiragi, le meilleur ami de Guren. Sûrement qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. «Shinya Hiiragi, hein?» Déclara Narumi. «Il doit forcément savoir où se trouve le lieutenant-colonel.» La situation de Shinya et de l'escouade restait incertaine.

Les jambes croisées, bras croisés sur la poitrine, Mika soupira. «Même si ce Shinya sait où se trouve Guren Ichinose,» il prononça le nom avec dédain. «Comment vous comptez communiquer avec lui?»

Ça, ce n'était pas évident. «Ça, c'est un problème,» déclara Shinoa. «Mais si on arrive à découvrir la situation de l'armée du démon, on devrait trouver le lieutenant-colonel.» En résumé, il devaient partir en quête d'informations.

Mais ils devaient rester prudent, ce qui était arrivé à Mika démontrait bien que c'était dangereux et qu'ils devaient redoubler de prudence. «Si on peut en apprendre plus auprès de soldats de l'armée du démon, on saura où trouver le lieutenant-colonel.»

Ils avaient maintenant un semblant de plan, un début d'idée. Il allaient découvrir où se trouvaient Guren et Mirai, puis, ils iraient les chercher.


	8. Enfin une piste

Ce ne fut qu'environ 3 mois et demi depuis la tragédie de Nagoya que nos fugitifs découvrirent enfin la situation de Guren Ichinose et Mirai Kimizuki. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de l'armée du démon pendant tout ce temps, et, excepté l'attaque subie par Mika, cela avait été étonnamment paisible. On pourrait penser qu'ils se moquaient complètement de les trouver ou non, mais c'était probablement faux. Ils avaient la petite soeur de Kimizuki et l'escouade de Shinoa était loyale à Guren. Ils devaient attendre qu'ils viennent d'eux-mêmes afin de capturer Yuu et tuer les traîtres. Ils avaient déserté l'armée et avaient un vampire de leur côté. Seul Yuu, dont le séraphin leur serait utile, pourrait être épargné. Ils en étaient conscients, mais ne pouvaient abandonner une enfant innocente. Quant à Guren… Personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre.

Ce fut au cours d'une recherche de provisions qu'ils découvrirent enfin leur prochaine destination et purent prévoir un véritable plan d'action.

Ils étaient tous ensembles, ayant jugé plus prudent de rester groupés. Et donc, ils se retrouvèrent tous les sept dans un vieux supermarché, fouillant les différentes étagères en quête de nourriture, objets pour les premiers soins et autres choses utiles. Ils s'étaient séparés pour couvrir plus de terrain, tout en restant suffisamment à proximité pour appeler les autres.

Cachée derrière une étagère, Shinoa entendit de faibles murmures. Incapable d'entendre quoi que se soit, elle s'approcha discrètement, tout en restant dissimulée. «Qu'est-ce que Kureto nii-san prévoit de faire?» Cette voix était sans aucun doute Shinya. La jeune fille s'approcha, et, accompagné de l'escouade de Guren, se trouvait bel et bien Shinya. Shinoa continua de les écouter. «Tu connais déjà son objectif, éliminer tout les vampires.» Cette fois-ci, ce fut Goshi qui parla. «Il a déjà le contrôle de Sanguinem et enfermé les vampires qui s'y trouvaient.»

Donc, Kureto était à Sanguinem? Et s'il était là, alors, sûrement, Mirai Kimizuki devait y être aussi, entre les mains de l'armée. Shinoa continua d'écouter. «Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi Guren travaille avec lui. Ça cache quelque chose.» Sous le choc, Shinoa s'exclama: «Quoi?!» Et bien sûr, elle fut entendue. «Qui est là?»

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester cachée, Shinoa se montra au groupe d'adultes. «Oh, Shinoa-chan!» Shinya parla avec enthousiasme, semblant ravi. «Ravi de voir que tu es vivante.» Shinoa hocha la tête. «Mon escouade a fuit. Impossible de pardonner ce qu'on a vu à Nagoya.»

«Alors les autres… » Un autre hochement de tête. «Venez ici!» Le reste du groupe les rejoint. Ils furent ravi de voir Narumi encore vivant malgré les événements récents. Mais à la vue de Mika, les adultes se tendirent. «Un vampire… » La présence d'un vampire ne leur plaisaient guère. Tandis que le blond les regardait avec indifférence, Yuu s'adressa aux adultes: «Il est de notre côté.»

Malgré leur air septique, ils écoutèrent Yuu. «Mika est ma famille, il l'est depuis notre enfance.» Il expliqua la situation aux plus vieux: Mika et lui étaient dans le même orphelinat et s'étaient retrouvés à Sanguinem après l'Apocalypse. Quatre ans plus tôt, un vampire noble avait massacré leur famille et Yuu croyais être le seul survivant. Mais Mika était devenu un vampire et avait vécu auprès d'eux.

Écoutant Yuu, ils se rendirent compte d'une chose: Ils avaient tenté de tuer quelqu'un de précieux pour lui. Le jeune homme ne les auraient sûrement pas pardonnés. Il aurait pu se retourner contre eux. «Je vous ait entendu parler du lieutenant-colonel Ichinose,» Shinoa dit, allant droit au but.

«C'est vrai. Lui et Niisan sont à Sanguinem.» Puis Shinya ajouta: «Ou plutôt, ils y seront dans un peu moins d'un mois.» Il ignorait ce que faisaient Guren et Kureto, simplement qu'ils retourneraient à Sanguinem à cette date. Ils avaient envoyé Shinya et l'escouade de Guren en patrouille. Pourquoi? Sûrement pour essayer de trouver les traîtres.

«Venez à Sanguinem dans 3 semaines. Vous devriez trouver Guren,» leur dit Shinya. Il espérait que les jeunes arriveraient à le faire revenir à la normale. «J'espère que Guren pourra redevenir celui qu'il a toujours été.» Yuu était d'accord avec Shinya. Ce Guren qui les avait attaqués n'était pas le vrai Guren.

Suite à leur conversation avec Shinya et les autres, le petit groupe de fugitifs retourna faire ce qui était prévu. Puis, avec leur sac de provisions, ils rentrèrent. Réunis autour de la table de salle à manger, ils discutaient. «Si on pars dans deux semaines à compter d'aujourd'hui, nous devrions arriver pour la date prévue.» Ce qui les attendaient à Sanguinem: L'inconnu. Ils ignorait ce qui allait se passer, mais ils allaient réussir.

Narumi, les bras croisés, ajouta: «Deux semaines, hein? Ça nous laisse le temps de nous préparer. Il nous faut un plan d'action.» Mika, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, pris la parole: «Rendu dans Sanguinem, je peux servir de guide. L'armée du démon a sûrement pris possession du château. Je connais le chemin par coeur.» Honnêtement, Mika n'avait pas du tout envie de retourner dans cette ville qui l'avait gardé prisonnier.

Mais si c'était pour Yuu, son cher Yuu-chan, il ferait n'importe quoi. Il refusait de croire Guren Ichinose comme innocent, mais il serait là. Il allait protéger Yuu et les autres. Cette fois sans failles. Et puis, il trouvait cruel que cette fillette innocente soit forcée de servir d'expérience pour l'armée.

L'armée du Démon, du moins les hauts gradés, le dégoûtait. Tuer leur propre camarades et utiliser une enfant comme arme, c'était impardonnable. Ça, et sa motivation de protéger Yuu et ses amis, fut ce qui convainquit Mika de venir.

Ce soir, lorsque tout le monde était parti se coucher, Yuu et Mika étaient dans leur chambre, toujours éveillés. Se tournant vers le blond, Yuu parla soudainement: «Qu'est-ce que t'en pense? À propos de retourner à Sanguinem?» Mika hésita puis lui répondit: «J'en sais rien. On a tant perdu pour quitter cet endroit. On ne pas dire que je n'ai que de bons souvenirs.» Non seulement il ne pouvait oublier le traitement subi là-bas, mais il y avait personne qui l'attendait à Sanguinem. Yuu et lui avaient tout perdu pour fuir cet endroit.

«On va s'en sortir, Mika.» Ils avaient survécu jusque-là, alors ils allaient survivre. Et cette fois, aucun regret. Ils iraient à Sanguinem afin de sauver la petite soeur de Kimizuki. Puis, ramener Guren à son état normal. Ensuite, ils seront libres, pourront vivre en paix.

«Je te fais confiance, je l'ai toujours fait. Alors j'espère que tu as raison.» Suivant le manque de réaction de Yuu, Mika regarda dans sa direction. Ce-dernier s'était endormi et n'avait rien entendu. Avec un sourire, le blond murmura doucement: «Bonne nuit, Yuu-chan.» Deux semaines seulement… Il allait retourner dans cet endroit qui lui avait tout pris… Presque.


End file.
